


Don't you think it's time to get it on? But we gotta get it right, we can't get it wrong.

by litmilkovich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Is that even a tag lmao), Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Crying Louis, Domestic Larry (kinda), Face-Fucking, Fighting, Harry snaps at Louis and yells at him, Insecurity, Lack of orgasm, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mention of safe words, They have a cat named Beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litmilkovich/pseuds/litmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' never had an orgasm, but Harry doesn't know that.<br/>He starts to feel incompetent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you think it's time to get it on? But we gotta get it right, we can't get it wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on ao3, so please be gentle. I was previously known as "-k" on tumblr, mostly on iwanttowriteyouafic's blog. I've been writing for a very long time and I know it's rather unrealistic, but I heard a similar story from someone I used to talk to. Title is from #GETITRIGHT by Miley Cyrus. Enjoy :)

The thing is— Louis' never had an orgasm. Never.

He's had sex many times, and he's loved it because it was always fun and made him feel good. He enjoyed getting and giving head, being toyed with and every kinky thing in the book. He just— he's never come. He gets too overwhelmed, when he begins to feel the tingling sensation pool in his lower abdomen he panics, begs for whoever he's with to stop. And if he's being particularly kinky with a trick, he'll use the established safe word. He's insecure about the noises that he makes, or what a right _mess_  he would make. He loves making his lovers come, though, relishes in the satisfaction that _he_  could do that to someone. His partners would often question if it was them, if they weren't making it good, which was almost never the case.

Louis would effectively make them drop the subject by going down on whoever he was with.

Now he's twenty three, and happily with a man by the name of Harry Styles. He decided he was ready to settle down a bit, which was peculiar because no one ever made him want to do that before he had met Harry. They were together for nearly six months, and they'd never really talked about Louis' apparent insecurities in bed. They'd had sex many times, and from what Harry could tell, Louis was certainly enjoying it.

"Oh _fuck!_  Fucking _shit_  Haz," Louis was currently whimpering with his body nearly folded in half beneath Harry, whilst the taller man's hips slapped erratically against Louis' plump arse.

"Yeah? You like that?" Harry grunted as he aimed his hips at an angle that would directly hit Louis' prostate. From the choppy moans Louis emitted, Harry deemed the position successful.

"Harry— _shit_  , Harry, fuck, stop, _stop,_ " Louis begged as his thighs tensed fiercely. Harry made a disgruntled sound and pulled out, because, well, Louis told him to stop and he wasn't about to keep going when the small boy sounded so desperate. Plus, Harry wasn't a creep, when someone told him to stop doing something, he stopped. Louis shuddered with the adrenaline rush, Harry dropping the smaller mans legs so he could lay flat. Louis' labored breathing the only sound that filled the room while Harry helplessly rut against Louis' thigh because he was _so_ close. "Babe, you wanna fuck my face?" Louis asked, taking it as a yes when Harry whined pathetically and continued to rub his leaking cock all over Louis' thigh. Louis pulled away, much to Harry's demise, and decidedly flipped them over so Harry could lay on his back to fuck his face. He wasted no time with teasing because at this stage, it was pointless. He kissed Harry's hip and wrapped his lips around the swollen head of his cock, lowering his mouth slowly. He barely had a chance to nuzzle at the dark hairs at the base of Harry's cock before the curly haired man began to desperately thrust into Louis' throat. Not two moments later, Harry shot his load down Louis' throat with a cry and harsh tugs to the smaller mans feather locks.

" _Ah—_ ," Harry whined when Louis pulled off a bit to suckle at the sensitive head. Louis happily swallowed Harry's release, humming around his cock. "Thank you babe," Harry breathed out gratefully. "Mm, anytime, that was really good," Louis replied happily. Despite him never having an orgasm, it's not like sex didn't leave him satisfied. Because Harry had a massive cock, filled him up the way no one ever had before. So, it _was_ good for him. Sex for Louis didn't mean orgasms, it meant giving pleasure to his partner and the adrenaline he received from it; initially what gave him his satisfaction. Harry ignored the last comment, feeling like Louis was just _saying_  that so Harry's feelings wouldn't get hurt.

 

-

 

"How was your day?" Louis murmured into Harry's neck, effectively draping himself over his gangly boyfriend and wrapping his limbs around him. They laid snuggled up on their bed, and Harry couldn't help but feel his heart beat pick up when he came home so find Louis in nothing but one of his ratty old sleep shirts and basic cotton boxer briefs. He looked like a small, comfy hedgehog.

 

"Stressful," Harry murmured into the feathery mess of Louis' hair. His large hands drifted down to the smaller mans hips to give a gentle squeeze, rolling them onto their side so they could be as close as humanly possible. Louis hooked a leg over Harry's hips and squeezed it around him. His arms wrapped around the taller mans neck, his face nice and snugly tucked into Harry's neck. Harry worked at a bakery. Well, he _managed_  a bakery, which paid more than one might think. It was oddly stressful, too, because Harry always wanted the best for his customers; but sometimes they liked to be incredibly difficult. Like today, when a woman demanded her son get a free cake just because it was his birthday, and threatened to sue when Harry politely informed her that they could not give her a cake for free just because it was his birthday. Needless to say, the customer is _not_ always right. Harry hates making people upset, in any way shape or form, so he'd been beating himself up about it the rest of the evening.

"M'sorry, Hazza," Louis breathed gently into Harry's skin, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Maybe I could help?" The smaller man suggested with a slight smirk that could be heard in his voice. Harry's cock began to fill slightly at the way Louis began to tug harder at his hair, "Mm, yeah? Think so?" He entertained the thought but felt a stab to his ego when he remembered the fact that he couldn't make Louis come. "Y'know, on second thought," Harry evaded awkwardly, causing Louis' brows to crease in confusion. "I'm kind of knackered, maybe I ought to just get ready for bed," he murmured and detangled himself from his tiny boyfriend, padding towards their bathroom.

Louis sat up after he left, frowning at Harry's sudden disinterest. He got up from their bed and followed after him, only to have the door closed in his face before he could enter. "Ouch," Louis murmured sadly to himself, blinking away a few ridiculous tears. He found himself in their living room, absently petting their cat and doodling penises on some sticky notes they had beside their landline. He heard the water that had since been running turn off, followed by a towel clad Harry walking back to their room. Louis decided to be alone with his thoughts, (and their cat), only to begin questioning himself. Maybe he just wasn't a turn on for Harry anymore? Or maybe his tummy had become slightly too pudgy? He wasn't sure. He gave Beanie one final pat on his furry head before making his way back to their room, mentally slapping himself when he had the urge to bloody _knock_  on his own bedroom door, suddenly feeling like a stranger.

"Haz?" He murmured, slowly walking to his own side of the bed, laying down; but keeping his hands to himself.

Harry was absently scrolling through Twitter, still only in his towel. "Hm?" He answered without even sparing a glance to Louis.

He reached out to slowly stroke Harry's bicep, "are you okay? You seem.. Off," he murmured and looked at his fingers against Harry's milky skin. He suddenly sounded agitated, "why? Because I don't want you sucking my dick?" He scoffed and Louis withdrew his hand.

"Huh?" He murmured, sitting up and crossing his arms. "What's gotten into you?" He asked in a hostile tone. Harry locked his phone and threw it on the bed after he stood, letting the towel fall as he walked to grab some sleep clothes.

"Oh," Harry scoffed and almost animatedly got dressed. "Just because I don't want to fool around somethings " _gotten into me_ ," has it?" He said as he slipped on some briefs.

"No," Louis said as a rebuttal, standing to face his suddenly upset boyfriend. He drops his angry facade for a moment, "you're just being distant, and I want to know why," he said quietly.

Harry's attitude didn't seem to shift, "I'm not being _distant_  just because I'm not in the mood, alright? Damn," he argued and flopped down on his side of the bed. Louis put his guard up, which is something he hasn't done in front of Harry for a while.

"I don't _care_  that you're not in the mood, Harry," he spat, crossing his arms even tighter. "I just want to know why you're being a bloody tosser all of a sudden." Harry wasn't an angry person, and he almost never yelled, especially at Louis. Which is why he actually flinched when Harry stood abruptly, face tinted pink with anger. "Will you just _get off it_  already? Can't you ever just _shut up?"_  He yelled, chest heaving a bit.

Louis wasn't going to let Harry see him cry. He uncrossed his arms and calmly stood, padding into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. He turned on the fan and sat on the toilet seat, putting his face in his hands, letting out a sad whimper before letting a few frustrated tears slip down his cheeks. He heard the door open, because he didn't lock it; hoping Harry would follow him, which he thankfully did. The fan turned off, making Louis peek from under his eyelashes to see Harry kneeling in front of him.

"Lou.." He started, making Louis turn his head to avoid his gaze. "Louis, I'm sorry for yelling," he apologized and laid his hands on his thighs.

"You know I cry when I'm yelled at, Harry," he murmurs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you, I shouldn't have taken my hard day out on you," he murmurs and opens his arms to welcome a hug. Louis couldn't resist, because he could tell the apology was sincere. He fell forward into Harry's arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Don't be mean to me ever again, you knob," his muffled voice piped up.

He chuckled and kissed Louis' cheek, "never again, baby," he murmured and abruptly picked the smaller man up. He walked them to their bed, plopping down on his back with his lover still in his arms. They lay like that for a while, until Louis speaks up. "I know you, Hazza. You never let bad days at the shop get to you like that, what's wrong? I want to help," he murmurs from Harry's chest. He feels him tense, but he doesn't budge.

"Louis—, I just," he sighs and tightens his arms around him. "I just, I feel incompetent, because, like—," he murmurs and turns his head away from Louis. "I can't make you come, Lou," he murmurs, almost shamefully.

Louis feels his heart begin to rabbit in his chest, "Harry— I don't know how to explain this, but," he says, sitting up from Harry's chest. "I've _never_ had an orgasm," he says truthfully. Harry looks at him like he's lying, like he's about to scoff; but he waits for him to elaborate. "I've just— never had the urge to?" He says, almost like a question. "I've had sexual encounters before our relationship, and even then, I still wouldn't come, purely because I just— I get too overwhelmed and embarrassed, I suppose," he says shyly, suddenly finding interest in the faint stubble on Harry's chin.

Harry looks skeptical, "really?" He asks, meeting Louis' gaze. 

"Really," he affirms. 

"Would you let me?" Harry asks boldly, sitting up so Louis is now straddling them, face to face.

"I—," he starts, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words. "Yes, Harry, but," he whispers, "just remember that I've never had an orgasm before, so I might, like— _embarrass_ myself or summat, and —," he rambles, cut off by Harry's lips. It's a welcome interruption, since his intimacy had been so brushed off earlier.

"I'll make it good for you, babe," he murmurs against Louis' mouth. He gently urges him to lie back, caging himself over Louis, making him feel oddly safe.

"I want you inside me," he whimpers, snaking his arms around Harry's neck and lacing his fingers through the curls on his head. He kisses along Harry's neck to his ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe while he brings his legs around his waist.

"I'll give it to you, baby, nice and hard, just ow you like it," he grunts and quickly rids himself and Louis of their clothing. "Condom or bare?" He asks quickly, leaning over to the drawer that they keep their lube.

"Condom, please," he says simply and Harry obliges. Louis quickly crawls so he's laying the proper was on their bed, spreading his thighs for Harry while he worries his bottom lip. "C'mon, Haz, fingered myself all day thinking of you, I need your cock," he whines and extends his legs a bit to extend towards Harry, reaching to find their place on his hips again. 

"That's what you do on your days off, hm? Finger yourself while you think of me?" He chuckles as he slips the condom over himself, holding the base to guide himself inside his lover.

" _Nhh— Yes,_ " Louis replies through a moan as he's slowly impaled, inch by inch from Harry. "Love your big cock, love it nice and deep, so fucking _full_ ," he cries out, the wind nearly knocked out of him as the first thrust is pounded into him. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he gasps, his legs loosely around Harry's hips.

Harry's at a loss as to why Louis would be in any way nervous or insecure about coming, because it's not like he's ever been quiet in bed; quite the opposite, actually. He's in no place to judge his insecurities, though; especially when he's balls deep inside of him. He snaps out of it when Louis is scratching so hard down his back that he's almost certain he'd bleeding.

"Harry— I think I'm gonna, _Hazza_ ," he sounds afraid, which makes all of Harry's attention go to he trembling boy under him. "Do you need me to stop?" He asks seriously with a slight still of his hips.

"No, keep going, _please_ ," Louis almost shrieks, his body clinging to Harry's; and that's all it takes for him to continue.

"Just let go, honey, it'll be so good," he murmurs encouragingly. It takes maybe thirty seconds more of fucking until Louis goes silent. Eerily so, until a high pitched whine fills his ears and Louis is shaking like a leaf and just— he's coming. Eyes rolling back and thighs quivering with the force of it. And the overwhelming realization dawns on Harry that it's his _first time_ , and the thought makes Harry release into the condom with a guttural groan. "Shit, baby, _fuck_ ," he gasps before gently pulling out after a moment.

Louis is still shuddering, clinging to Harry like a lifeline as soft whimpers reverberate past his lips as he continues to come down from his high. "Harry, I love you," he breathes. "That was— so fucking good," he sighs into his shoulder.

Harry can only nod, feeling a grin spread across his lips and his confidence restored in the fact that _yes_ ; he _can_ make Louis come.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on what you thought. Iknow the ending was a bit rushed but I hope it wasn't too bad. There will be more from me to come, soon.  
>  Find me on Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/louisaesthetiic


End file.
